Descendants: Clash of Titans
by Raptor2216
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have come to Auradon. To their surprise, they meet Conner, the son of the Green Arrow. Little do they know that their friendship with Conner will lead them into some of their greatest adventures, and ultimately lead into a clash of legendary proportions. Begins during the events of the first Descendants movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody. I got this idea a while back. I hope you like it. I also hope you like the idea of a crossover with these sections.**

**I'm not gonna give any spoilers, other than the fact that Oliver will be in this story, though not very much, and only towards the end. Oh, also, this begins during the vents of the first Descendants.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- A Friend

Mal sighs a bit as she takes a bite of her sandwich. After failing to steal the wand, she is upset that she actually has to stay at school.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" The voice snaps Mal out of her thoughts and she looks up. A handsome young man is standing in front of her, smiling at her. He's wearing a green shirt, and an Auradon Prep letterman jacket.

"Be my guest," Mal mutters.

The guy smiles as he sits down. He takes a minute to start eating before extending his hand to Mal and saying, "Oh, by the way, I'm Conner."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mal," Mal responds.

"Yeah, I know. Maleficent's daughter," Conner responds.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" she asks.

Conner grins and shakes his head. "Not at all. I don't define people by their parents," he responds.

Mal just looks at him, a little surprised. Except Ben, she hasn't met anyone who hasn't had a problem with them. But this Conner really seems to have no problem with her.

"Well, thanks for that. You seem to be the only one around here who doesn't have a problem with me. Everyone else thinks I'm a plague," she says.

"Well, I don't see the point in that. Everyone can make their own choices. Everyone can change their ways. Change who they are. My dad sure did," Conner says.

"And who is your dad?" Mal asks.

"Oliver Queen," Conner responds.

Mal looks at him in surprise. "Wait. Your dad is Oliver Queen? The famous Green Arrow?"

"Yeah. And if you know who he is, I'm sure you know who he used to be. And look what he became. So, I've learned that you can't tell what someone will become by the kind of person they are now," Conner says.

Mal sits there for a second, thinking about that, wondering that maybe she doesn't have to live according to her past. But, she shakes that off in a second.

"Well, thanks. I actually have to get going," Mal says as she watches Jane pass by, recognizing a chance to maybe start planting seeds to turn Jane into a pawn in her plan.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you, Mal. Hopefully this isn't the last time we get to talk," Conner says.

"Definitely," Mal says as she walks off after Jane.

Conner looks after her. Maybe his suspicions are wrong. But they rarely are.

* * *

(Days later, Family Day)

Mal stares off into the distance. Right when she and the others thought people were starting to soften towards them, the whole scandal at Family Day had happened.

Right then, Ben walks up to the table. "Hey, guys. How is everyone?" he asks. Of course, none of the four answer.

After a moment, Ben speaks up. "Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." He then comes up behind Mal and whispers to her, "I have to go." He then says to everyone, "I'll see you guys, later," before he turns and walks away.

The gang sits there for a moment before Doug walks up to the table. "Listen, Evie, I want to talk about earlier today. I just…"

Suddenly, Chad, who is sitting at the table behind them, stands up and says, "Doug!" Doug turns to Chad, who is giving him a look to say "Remember what I said".

"It's my fault, Doug. I'm so sorry," Evie whispers.

"No, it's mine," Doug whispers back.

"Doug!" Chard calls again. Doug turns back to him, and Chad gives him the look again.

"Doug," Evie says softly, but Doug simply says, "I'm sorry, I can't," before going to sit at Chad's table.

Once again, the VKs just sit in silence. Then, they hear, "Hey, guys."

They all look over and see Conner, dressed in his usual green shirt and letterman jacket, walking up to them with a lunch bag.

Jay smiles a bit. He and Carlos had both met Conner when they joined the tourney team, as Conner was also on the team. Jay in particular had been getting along with Conner really well, and they had become pretty good friends. Conner had also met Evie when he came by their gang's table yesterday to say Hi.

As Conner goes to sit down, Chad again stands up, looking at Conner and calls "Conner!"

Conner turns to Chad, who is giving him the same look as he gave Doug. Mal and the others think Conner is gonna fold, but instead he asks, "What's that look supposed to mean? I don't speak facial expression."

Chad looks slightly surprised Conner didn't immediately give in, but maybe thinking Conner actually doesn't know what he meant, he says, "What are you doing? Don't sit with them."

Conner is quiet for a moment. Then, to everyone's surprise, he rather coldly says, "Do me a favor and shut up, Chad. You don't control me. You're not the king, and just because you're parents are royalty doesn't mean you can boss everyone around. In any case, my family isn't known for always listening to lawful authority." He then turns his back to Chad, who looks stunned that someone dared to speak to him like that, and sits down next to Mal.

"Hey, guys," he says as he opens his lunch bag and pulls out a burger and a box of fries. He takes a bite from his burger and offers the box of fries around the table. Evie, Jay, and Carlos help themselves to some, but Mal has resumed staring off into the distance.

As Conner takes another bite of his burger, Jane and Audrey walk up behind Mal. Audrey turns to Jane and snidely asks, "How long does she think that's gonna last?" The two then stop behind Mal as Audrey says, "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen," Jane says, leaning down to say ir right in Mal's ear before she and Audrey walk away laughing.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all look at Conner, half expecting him to stand up. However, he keeps chewing his burger, looking as if he's waiting for something. And sure enough, a second later, Mal opens her spellbook and says, "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." She then makes her finger motions to cast the spell, and there is a scream from Jane as her hair reverts back to what it was before. Some of the other girls start laughing at Jane, and Conner smirks a bit, as if this was exactly what he was expecting.

Mal then stands up, along with Evie, Jay, and Carlos, which draws everyone else's attention to her. She looks at Jane and says, "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are?" Audrey asks snottily.

Mal is about to answer when Conner swallows and slams his hands on the table. He then stands up and turns to face Audrey and the rest of her gang, looking very angry.

"Well, as she's the one who changed Jane's hair in the first place, I think she's within her rights to take it back," he says in irritation.

"Really, Conner? You're siding with these losers?" Audrey asks, again in a bratty tone.

"Yes. I am, because they're my friends, and frankly, I'm sick of you all treating them like they're the plague. They have done nothing wrong here in Auradon. Yes, their parents may have been villains. Doesn't mean they have to be villains too. Are you guys so blinded your prejudice that you think that they are incapable of changing and choosing who they want to become," Conner says, his voice and temper rising.

Everyone is shocked at Conner's outburst, but he's not done. "You girls all were falling over yourselves trying to be nice to Mal when she did your hair for you. Now, you treat her like this? Is she just a hairstylist to be discarded when you tire of her? And you, Chad," he continues, turning on the boy, "You were perfectly fine with Jay and Carlos when they were your teammates helping you win the tourney game. Are they only of worth to you when they're helping you win?"

He pauses for a second before continuing. "You all have been picking on them since Day 1, and I'm not gonna tolerate it any longer. They have been trying to be good and to fit in, and yet you refuse to allow them the chance. And don't get me started on this morning. Because that was all you. You, Audrey, you antagonized Mal and tried to turn your grandmother against her. And you Chad, you egged it on, knowing that it would make them angry. And what? What did you expect them to do? Just sit there and take it? What, are they the only ones not allowed to retaliate when people bully them? Because you'd do the same thing in their situation. But when they do it, it's suddenly a crime? What is wrong with you people? Why can't you realize that maybe they're not the same as their parents? Maybe they are actually good."

Again he pauses, then says, "Say or think what you will. But I'm not putting up with this anymore. I've refrained from letting loose on you guys because I thought you'd eventually see reason. But I guess not. And I'm saying now that the next time anyone tries to bully my friends, I won't hesitate to defend them. Got it?!"

Everyone is just standing there, stunned at Conner's outburst, especially as he is usually a rather calm person. Then, they slowly back up, then turn and run away from Conner.

Conner continues to glare after them for a few moments before he turns back to Mal and the others. "Sorry about that guys. But I'm tired of them treating you guys like that. And you're my friends. And I take care of my friends."

They're all quiet before Mal says, "Thank you, Conner. But I think we should go back to our rooms. I think today's been a little much for us."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," Conner says as they get up and start to walk away.

As the four walk from the table, Mal whispers, "I'm glad we have a friend like Conner. But it doesn't change anything. We're gonna show everybody for all they've done to us. Let's grab that wand tomorrow and blow this popsicle stand."

Behind them, Conner watches them walk away, smiling after them. Once they're far enough away, however, his face turns very serious. He takes a few steps back, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He quickly dials a number and waits for the other end to pick up.

After a few moments, he hears the other end pick up, and says, "It's going down. I just spoke with them. They've been bullied pretty bad today. After that, I can see it in their eyes. They're gonna try and go through with it, just like we suspected."

He waits as he listens to the response, then says, "I agree. I don't know if they're gonna have the strength to actually go through with it. But I can just feel that something bad is gong to go down tomorrow."

Again, he waits and listens to the reply. Then, he nods and says, "Alright. I'll let you handle the rest. I know you can do it. I'll see you afterwards." He then hangs up, looks off int the direction of his friends, then turns and walks back towards the school.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I used it to introduce something I wish had been in the movie. And that was someone besides Ben willing to stand up for the Villain Kids.**

**Next chapter will feature the coronation, and we'll get an appearance by who Conner was talking to on the phone. I will say, it's not his dad. Oliver won't be showing up in person until late in the story.**

**Please let me know what you think of this first chapter. I know there's not much plot yet, and the plot won't really become clearer for a few chapters. But please leave a review and let me know your thoughts so far, follow this story for updates, and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Archer

**Hey, everybody. Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it. I'll go through most of the vents of the coronation as they happened in the movie before we get to the changes. The changes won't be too big, but they'll introduce someone important to this storyline. This chapter will include a cameo of a certain Arrow character, though it'll probably be their only appearance in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Archer

All across Auradon, the people are in excitement. Because today is the day that Prince Ben will finally be crowned king.

On the Isle of the Lost, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Maleficent are watching the events unfold on TV, eagerly waiting for their children to finally carry out their evil plan.

In the balcony overlooking the main part of the cathedral, Jay, Evie, and Carlos are waiting for Mal and Ben to arrive. All of them are feeling very nervous about this day. Despite wanting to prove themselves to their parents, and get back at everyone who has bullied them, they find themselves feeling uncertain.

"Hey, you three." The three of them turn and see Conner standing there, wearing a dark green suit and tie.

"Hey, Conner. Man, you look snazzy," Jay says with a grin.

"Thanks. Given my dad's obsession with green, I thought this was an appropriate color," Conner says with a grin, drawing a few chuckles.

"Is your dad here?" Carlos asks.

"No, he had to stay behind in Star City to deal with some issues going on there. Being a mayor sometimes keeps you from attending stuff like this. But, my mom, Laurel Lance, is here," Conner says, gesturing down towards the area near the thrones, where a woman dressed in a black dress is waiting.

"Oh, Laurel Lance. I've always wanted to meet her," Evie says excitedly.

"Well, maybe I can introduce you afterwards," Conner says. He pauses for a second, then says, "I better go join my mom. I'll see you guys later." He then turns and heads down to the floor and heads to join his mom.

A few minutes later, Mal enters the cathedral, escorted by one of the King's servants, she takes her place besides the dais. Only a minute later, the main doors open, and Ben slowly walks in.

Mal watches as Ben approaches the dais. Even this morning, she was determined to go through with her plan. But now, she's more indecisive than ever.

Finally, Ben reaches the dais, and kneels before his parents and Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother approaches Beast, who bends down to allow her to remove his crown. Fairy Godmother than approaches Ben and places the crown on his head.

Mal's heart is beating faster than ever as Beast removes the jar from over the wand. She looks back to her friends, but they seem to be conflicted too. She turns back to the dais as Belle pulls the wand off of its stand and hands it to Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother moves to stand in front of Ben. She smiles brightly as she asks, "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reing?"

"I do solemnly swear," Ben replies.

Fairy Godmother then taps him on both shoulders as she says, "Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." She raises the wand to cast her blessing, but it is suddenly yanked out of her hand.

Everyone cries out in shock. The culprit raises the wand, accidently firing off a bolt of energy that blows a small hole in the barrier surrounding the Isle of the Lost.

On the island, Maleficent and the other three villains feel their building shaking. Maleficent begins to laugh as Evil Queen declares, "The barrier is broken. We're free!"

Maleficent hurries to the window and throws it open. She throws out her hand and calls, "Scepter! Now!" The orb on the scepter's tip begins to glow, and the scepter flies into Maleficent's hand. Maleficent raisers the scepter and cackles as she transforms into mist and flies off.

Back in Auradon, people in the cathedral are screaming. Fairy Godmother cries out, "Child, what are you doing?"

In front of the dais, Jane, the one who snatched the wand, declares, "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" She tires to wave the hand and cast a spell, but the wand is sparking and moving seemingly of its own accord.

"Take cover!" Beast cries as sparks from the wand keep flying around.

After just another moment, Mal runs out from behind Ben, who has rushed to protect her, and tries to stop Jane and grab the wand from her. After a moment, she successfully grabs the wand from Jane, and it stops sparking.

Jane looks at Mal in fear and runs away as Jay, Evie, and Carlos all run down from the balcony. Ben slowly walks in front of Mal and says, "Mal. Give me the wand."

"Stand back," Mal says as Evie, Jay, and Carlos run into the main hall.

"It's okay," Ben says calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal cries.

"I told you so!" Audrey cries out, but she and those around her shrink back when Mal turns to face them.

Mal turns back to Ben as Evie, Jay and Carlos run up behind her. "Let's go!" Carlos says.

"Revenge time," Jay adds.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asks.

"We have no choice Ben!" Mal cries.

"Really?" Everyone looks at Conner, who is stepping slowly forward, hands up.

"Come on, Mal. I can see it in you. You don't really want to do this. Think about it. Your parents are stuck on the Isle. If you don't go back there, they can't do anything about this. And where have you been happier? The Isle or Auradon? What has made you happier, good or evil?" Conner says calmly.

Mal looks at Conner before Ben pipes up. "Conner's right. You're a good person, Mal. I know you don't really want to do this."

"How do you know that?" Mal demands.

"Because…because I'm listening to my heart," Ben says.

Mal is quiet for a moment before she whispers, "I want to listen to my heart too."

She then sighs and turns to her friends as she says, "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." She gestures to Jay as she says this, who smiles.

Mal then looks at Carlos and says, "And you, if scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought?" Carlos smiles.

Mal then turns to Evie and says, "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Evie smiles and chuckles.

Mal looks at all of her friends and says, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben." That draws Ben's attention right to her.

Mal then smiles and turns to face Ben, holding up her hand with his ring on it as she says, "Because Ben makes me really happy." There are several Aww's from onlookers.

Mal turns back to her friends and says, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things." She then chuckles as she holds out her fist and says, "I choose good, you guys."

Everyone is quiet as Evie, Carlos and Jay stand there. Finally, after a few tense moments, Jay raises his fist and touches Mal's with his as he says, "I choose good, too."

Mal laughs a bit and looks to Evie, who sticks her fist into the circle too and says, "I choose good."

They then look at Carlos, who asks, "So, just to be clear, we don't have to worry about how really mad our parents will be? Cause they're gonna be really mad." Everyone, including Carlos, chuckles.

"Your parents can't reach you here," Ben says.

Carlos nods. "Alright. Good," he says as he puts his fist in the circle too.

Mal then looks over at Ben and gestures him towards them. He slowly walks over and also puts his fist into the circle. Everyone cheers, and Mal rests her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a loud noise stops the cheering. Everyone looks up to see a cloud of green smoke flying into the room. It comes down between the kids and the dais, then disperses, revealing Maleficent.

"I'm back!" she loudly declares.

"Go away, Mother," Mal says.

Maleficent laughs as she looks around, pointing at Mal and saying through laughter, "She's funny." She looks back at Mal and says, "You're very funny, here. Wand me. Chop chop!"

"No!" Ben cries, but doesn't really need to. Just a second later, Mal throws the wand to Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother grabs the wand and cries, "Bippity Boppity…!"

"Boo!" Maleficent interrupts and raises her staff. A pulse of energy shoots out, paralyzing everyone in the room. Ben is frozen in front of his mother. Beast is frozen in a slight running stance. Fairy Godmother is frozen with her wand raised. Audrey is frozen with her arm outstretched in shock, beside Chad and Doug, who are clutching each other. And Conner is frozen just a step into running, with a hand reaching into his jacket for a weapon.

"Psych!" Maleficent cries. She laughs a bit, then turns towards Beast. She chuckles and mutters, "Oh, in another time. In another time." She then walks over to Fairy Godmother and snatches the wand from her hand, mocking Fairy Godmother as she steps in between Fairy Godmother's outstretched arms.

"Where should we begin? Oh, I know. Let's start by getting rid of this," Maleficent declares as she points the wand at Mal, causing Ben's ring to vanish from off her finger and re-appear around the wand.

"Perfect fit!" Maleficent cries as Mal looks in shock down at her finger, then back at her mother.

Maleficent continues to laugh as she steps underneath Fairy Godmother's arm, saying, "Sorry. Excuse me. The horns. The horns!"

She then walks over to Ben, messing up his crown and pushing his head around as she says, "Falling in love is weak and ridiculous." She looks at Mal and says, "It's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want!" Mal cries. She pauses for asking in a choked up voice, "Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you."

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and years of practice being evil. You'll get there!" Maleficent says confidently.

"No, I will not!" Mal declares before adding, "And I really wish you had never gotten there yourself. Falling in love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing!"

"Well, I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent declares.

Mal just looks at her mother before raising her hand and crying, "And now I command wand to my hand!" Immediately, Maleficent feels the wands trying to pull out of her grip. Within a few seconds, it flies out of her hand and into Mal's.

"Ah! It worked!" Mal cries.

Maleficent, irritated at all this, paces a bit as she mutters, "I hardly think so. Frankly, this Is tedious and very immature." She turns back to Mal and cries, "Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"

"Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil," Carlos says as he comes up to her side.

Maleficent laughs and says, "Oh, please! You're killing me!" She then makes a barking noise to try and scare Carlos, but it doesn't work. Instead, Dude comes running and jumps on her. Maleficent groans as she forces Dude off of her.

Seeing a chance, Jay rushes in and grabs her scepter. However, he finds himself unable to pry it out of her grip. Maleficent smiles and rubs his shoulder a bit. "Oh, Gaston should be jealous," she says before poking him on the forehead, knocking him back.

Maleficent cackles before declaring, "Enough! You all will regret this!" The smoke begins to envelop her again, and within seconds, Maleficent transforms into a large dragon.

Maleficent spews a ball of sorcerous fire at Jay, who slides out of the way and tries to duck behind some pillars. Maleficent follows him, roaring at Jay, causing him to stumble.

"Come on, run, Jay, run!" Carlos cries out. Jay scrambles back to his feet and runs back towards the dais, but Maleficent follows him.

Maleficent pulls up and loops around to gain some more speed as Mal calls for Jay to follow them. The four start to run, but Maleficent follows them.

Evie pulls out her mirror and is about to use it. All of a sudden, they hear the smash of glass, followed by the twang of a bow. A second later, an arrow hits Maleficent right in the head and explodes, dazing her and causing her to fall to the ground.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all stare, surprised. Suddenly, there's another twang, and an arrow lands right at Maleficent's feet, glowing with power. A second later, tendrils of energy and smoke spring out from the arrow, wrapping around Maleficent. Maleficent roars, but is soon enveloped in smoke, and the dragon is suddenly gone, shrinking down into a tiny lizard. Her scepter falls to the ground beside her.

Before the kids can even do anything, there's a third twang, and a second later, a third arrow hits the scepter and splits the orb on top clean off.

Finally shaking off their astonishment, they all look up at the balcony, and see a dark, hooded figure holding a bow standing in front of the stained glass of Belle and Beast, which now has a hole in it. Just a split second later, the figure turns and leaps out of the hole.

They all stare after him, then hear a noise behind them. They all turn around to see that Fairy Godmother has unfrozen. They all rush to meet her.

As they hurry down the aisle, they see the lizard that is Maleficent, and the broken scepter. "Wait, what happened to her?"

"It's okay," Fiary Godmother says as she hurries up, "Your mother shrank to the size othe love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty."

"But, who was that archer? How could he do this?" Mal asks.

"What archer?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"There was an archer. He, or she, crashed through the window. They used an explosive arrow to stop my mom, then fired this arrow (gesturing to the second arrow, still stuck in the ground) at her. It let out some energy that turned her into this," Mal explains.

Fairy Godmother looks confused. "I've never heard of this archer before. But, if they stopped your mother, then they must be a friend."

After a moment, Mal asks, "Is my mom gonna be like this forever?"

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she," Fairy Godmother says.

Mal chuckles, then hands the wand back to Fairy Godmother. "I believe this belongs to you," she says.

Fairy Godmother smiles before picking up Ben's ring, which had fallen to the ground, and says, "And I believe this belongs to you."

The two stand up, as Mal fits the ring back on her finger, then Fairy Godmother says, "You've all earned yourself an A in goodness class." The kids laugh as Fairy Godmother turns around and cries, "Bippity-Boppity-Boo!"

A second later, Maleficent's spell is lifted, and everyone unfreezes. Ben comes charging down the aisle, bellowing, as Conner whips out a knife and looks around for Maleficent.

Mal leaps in front of Ben and stops him. "Okay, okay. We kind of got this all wrapped up here," Mal says with a laugh.

Ben looks at her for a few moments, then picks her up and spins her around. After he sets her down again, he smiles and says, "Next time, I rescue you, okay?"

"Yeah, lets not let there be a next time, okay?" Mal suggests. They both laugh, happy that this is over.

* * *

(That night)

Conner smiles as he walks away from the party. The rest of the coronation festivities at the cathedral had gone according to plan, and he had introduced the VKs to his mom. Then, there was big dance party outside the school.

The party is winding down, but Conner had to leave early. After all, he has business to attend to.

Moving into the trees, he looks around, and soon sees a dark shape ahead of him.

"Well. You sure did well today. I knew you could," Conner says.

"Maleficent may be defeated. But other villains now know for certain there is a way off the island. This won't be the last plot to gain the wand. But even that may be the least of our worries," the figure says.

Conner, growing very serious, asks, "How are things on your end?"

"Bad. They continue to evade me, and I have discovered nothing new. And I have no idea when they will strike. They are patient. Almost too patient. It may be some time before I am able to find them," the figure says. He pauses, then says, "In the meantime, remain here. Keep an eye on Mal and the others. They may have turned good, but only time will tell what secrets they still hold. And they have made many enemies tonight. It will not be long before one of them strikes."

"I'll look after them. And you watch your back too," Conner says.

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back," the figure says before turning and disappearing into the forest.

Conner stares after him, concerned. They've stopped one plot to destroy Auradon. But it won't be the last.

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope liked that I made Conner's mom be Laurel. It just felt right to me. Just imagine she's played by Katie Cassidy. As for who plays Conner, I imagine him played by Miles Teller.**

**Now obviously, the biggest change to what happened in the movie is the addition of the mysterious archer. He/she is going to be one of the main characters of this story, and his/her presence sets up the main storyline. I will also confirm this archer is a character we have seen on Arrow. Leave your guess as to who it is. You will get the reveal next chapter (or the next if I have to split the next chapter in two).**

**Well, leave a review and let me know what you thought, give me some feedback, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Protector

**Alrighty. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter is shorter than I thought, because I realized there was less to cover than I first thought. Still, it will be the chapter that begins to set up the storyline, and introduce one of the main characters.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Protector

It's been six months since Ben's coronation. Since then, the mysterious black archer has not been seen again. Mal and the gang told Ben and his parents about the archer, but nobody else.

Now, the kingdom is in trouble, with Ben having been captured on the island. Now, Mal and the other VKs, with the help of Lonnie and Conner, have come to the Isle to rescue Ben from Uma.

* * *

(Auradon)

Conner hurries towards the limo, knowing what is going on, having overhead Carlos and Jay in their room earlier mentioning Ben had been captured. However, he stops, a thought coming to him. He ducks behind a trash can and pulls out his phone, quickly dialing a number he hasn't called in a little while.

In a moment, he hears the other end pick up. Immediately, he says, "King Ben has been captured by Uma. I'm going with Jay and Carlos and Lonnie to help Evie and Mal rescue him. But, if things go south, we could use your help."

"Very well," Conner hears from the other end before the line goes dead.

Conner grins as he sprints towards the limo.

* * *

(The Isle of the Lost, hours later)

Mal grabs Ben's wrist. "Ben, come on!" she cries as Uma and her crew race to catch up with them. Ben follows the others as they race across the small bridge leading to the pipe.

Mal brings up the rear. However, right as she reaches the pipe, she hears the twang of a bow. She turns back to see an arrow hit the bridge and explode, blowing it to pieces.

Uma and her crew stop short, and they along with Mal turn to look where the arrow came from, and see a dark figure disappearing from view over the rooftops.

For a few moments, they stare after him, then turn to look at each other. It's not until Ben calls for her that Mal turns and heads down the pipe.

When she reaches the other end of the pipe, Ben helps her out and they race to the limo, throwing their swords in the trunk before leaping in. Jay quickly guns the engine and drives away.

Mal looks at Ben, wide eyed. "I think he came back," she says.

"Who?" Ben asks.

"The archer. The one who stopped my mom at the coronation," Mal says. Ben's eyes grow wide, but he doesn't really say anything.

The rest of the ride is fairly quiet until they pull up to Auradon Prep. Once Jay parks the car, they all get out and start heading towards the school.

As they are walking, Conner's phone starts to ring. He excuses himself from the group and walks a short distance away before picking up.

"Hey, I head you made an appearance. A little late in my opinion, but still appreciated," Conner says.

"It's not over. You'll be seeing me again soon," is the response before the line cuts off.

Conner lowers his phone, wondering what his ally meant.

* * *

(Later that night, Cotillion)

Everyone is excited. Because tonight is the long awaited Cotillion.

The VKs and their friends are really excited. Carlos has finally gotten around to asking Jane out, Jay and Lonnie have decided to go together, and Conner is going with Anna, the daughter of Roy Harper, his father's protégé.

As the gang dances on the deck of the ship where Cotillion is taking place, Conner keeps reflecting on his phone call earlier, and what his friend said about seeing him again soon, and wondering what's going on.

The blowing of trumpets cuts him off. Everyone stops dancing and turns to where Lumierre is standing at the top of the stairs. As the men holding the trumpets lower them, Lumierre announces, "The future Lady Mal!"

Everyone looks excitedly towards the top of the stairs. A moment later, Mal walks out, wearing her beautiful yellow dress with blue woven across it, and yellow-gray cape flowing behind her. She looks beautiful, and draws several gasps from the crowd before the applause starts.

Mal slowly walks down the stairs. Beast comes up to meet her and takes her hand, saying somewhat quietly, "Hi. Ben is on his way. And you look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," Mal responds.

"I know we were shocked at first. But you are exactly what Ben needs," Belle says.

"And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions," Beast says, drawing some chuckles.

Evie walks up and takes Mal's arm, leading towards the rest of the gang. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Evie asks her friend.

"Umm, sort of like I'm going to throw up," Mal admits.

"Yeah. Look, we're right here with you," Evie says.

Mal nods, right as the trumpets blow again. The spotlight goes to Lumierre again, who loudly announces, "King Benjamin!"

Everyone cheers as Ben appears. Mal just stares at her boyfriend for a few moments, smiling dreamily, before she joins the applause.

Ben locks eyes with her, and walks down the stairs towards her. She takes a few steps forward to greet him. When Ben reaches her, he bows to her, and she returns it. Ben then stands up straight and says, "Mal, I wish I had time to explain."

Ben then turns back to the stairs, and everyone else looks in that direction. A moment later, Uma appears, wearing a nice blue dress, and her hair done up.

There are a series of gasps, including from Mal. Belle and Beast look at Uma in surprise and confusion.

Ben goes up to Uma as she gets to the bottom of the stairs and takes her hand, kissing it, right where his ring, the one Mal once wore, is resting. This draws further gasps, and a look of horror comes on Mal's face.

Ben and Uma walk up to her, and Ben says, "I'm sorry, it all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection."

"Wha-what are you saying?" Mal asks.

"I'm saying…" Ben begins, and Uma cuts in with, "It was love. It was. I just…I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?"

"We are," Ben affirms, drawing giggles from Uma.

"Ben. Ben," Mal says, getting his attention. She looks at him for a moment before asking, "Did you go back for her?"

Uma looks at Mal and admits, "He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed, and, well, I'm an excellent swimmer."

"You are," Ben says, drawing more giggles and a "Thanks" from Uma.

Uma then steps forward and takes Mal's hand. "Listen, Mal. I just really want to thank you. I do. For everything." She then gives Mal a hug, saying, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Mal is just stunned. When Uma lets go, Ben leans forward and says, "Don't you see, Mal? You were right. You knew we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me you loved me."

Mal looks at Ben, hurt, surprised, and on the verge of tears all at once. But at that point, Ben and Uma's concern with Mal is gone. Music begins to play, and Uma hands off her bag to a girl nearby before she and Ben begin to dance.

Mal stays where she is, watching what's happening with shock before Evie pulls her back to the rest of the gang. They're all staring in shock and confusion at Ben, except for Conner, who is wearing a look that says he is a wishing a very painful death upon Ben.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him," Carlos says snidely. But if Ben hears it, he doesn't acknowledge it.

Jay walks up to Mal and whispers, "Let's get out of here." She nods, and the rest of the gang begins escorting her towards the stairs, Conner still glaring dagger at Ben while Anna keeps a tight hold on his arm to make sure he doesn't act on his anger, while Jane rushes ahead of the group.

As the group reaches Beast and Belle, Beast reaches and says, "Mal!" to get her to stop. She looks at the two of them as Belle says apologetically, "Honey, I'm so sorry. We had no idea."

"I'm gonna talk to him," Beast promises, but Mal, just being overwhelmed by her feeling, turns away and starts walking up the stairs.

At the same time, Jane runs up to Lumierre and says, "Lumierre, unveil the gift. They need to see it."

Lumierre acts quickly, speaking loudly enough to force the DJ to cut off the music. "And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece. Desgined especially for his lady."

Uma looks confused as the trumpets blow again, then everyone turns to where two servants are standing. At Lumierre's signal, they pull on threads that cause the drapes covering the stained glass that Ben designed to fall away, revealing it for all to see. Everyone begins to clap at the beauty of it.

"Ben did that?" Mal asks.

"Yeah, he did," Evie replies.

"Oh. Evie, Ben's known who I was all along," Mal says.

"He loves the real you, Mal," Evie says.

"A true love," Mal says.

Everyone continues to look at the stained glass for a few more seconds before Uma turns around and storms towards the stairs, yelling, "Cover that back up!"

"I will not!" Lumierre insists.

Everyone looks at Uma, who chuckles awkwardly and turns to Ben, saying, "Tell them the present you have for me, Ben."

Immediately, Ben says, "I have an announcement. Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."

Beast, wanting to stop this before it hurts Mal any further, steps forward and starts to say, "Son…"

"Not now, Dad!" Ben shouts back angrily, drawing gasps from everyone and causing Conner's hand to twitch towards the knife he always keeps on him.

Ben looks back at Uma as he says, "So, as my gift…to her…I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all."

Everyone gasps in shock. But, on the Isle, in Ursula's restaurant, Uma's crew is watching the events on TV with great interest.

"Mateys. We ride with the tide!" Harry declares, drawing cheers from them all.

Back on the ship, everyone is gasping and muttering as Ben turns to Fairy Godmother and says, "Fairy Godmother. Bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will not!" Fairy Godmother responds defiantly.

"I am your king!" Ben declares, trying to guilt her into doing it.

"Obey him!" Uma adds.

By now, it's becoming clear to the gang what has happened.` And it's Mal who voices it.

"Ben's been spelled," Mal says as it dawns on her.

"Uma found your spell book," Evie adds. As she does, Uma turns Ben back to her, encouraging him to just look at her.

Mal looks from Ben to the stained glass, then back to Ben. Then, she slowly walks towards Ben, saying gently, "Ben."

She walks right up to him and says softly, "Ben, look at me."

"No, look at me. You leave me, remember?" Uma says to cut her off.

"No, you don't," Mal says.

"Yes, you do," Uma says, anger creeping into her voice.

"Ben, look at me," Mal says a bit louder to draw his attention.

Having had just about enough, Uma turns to Fairy Godmother and shouts, "Bring down the barrier now!"

"I do not take orders from you!" Fairy Godmother responds sternly.

"Ben!" Uma says fiercely as she turns back to him.

Mal continues speaking. "Ben. I never told you that I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough. And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realize that yourself. But Ben, that's me!" Mal gestures to the stained glass as she says this.

"I'm part Isle and part Auradon," she adds.

"Ben, eyes over here," Uma says, trying to divert his attention from Mal.

Mal isn't having it, and immediately continues with, "And Ben, you've always known who we were and who we can be."

"Don't listen to her," Uma interrupts.

But Mal can't be stopped. "Ben. I know what love feels like now." She then pauses before saying in a choked up voice, "Ben. Of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you."

She then leans forward, and for the first time, kisses Ben. There is a loud chorus of Aww's from the crowd, and Uma looks stunned.

A few moments later, they separate. Ben looks down at Mal and says simply, "Mal."

Everyone who can see the look on his face knows the spell has been lifted. Evie smiles and says in a soft voice, "True love's kiss. Works every time."

Uma, knowing that failed, turns to Fairy Godmother and cries, "Ugh! Give it to me!" as she rushes to grab the wand.

People start to rush to block her path. "Guards, seize her!" Fiary Godmother screams as Uma comes close to grabbing the wand. Suddenly, there's the twang of a bow, and arrow flies down, splitting apart and encasing Uma in cables that instantly bind her. She stumbles back a few steps, shocked.

Everyone stands there, stunned. Suddenly, they hear something, and looks towards the stairs as a dark figure flies down and lands on one knee at the base of the stairs. He has a bow in his hand, and a quiver and a sword strapped to his back.

Before anyone can react, the figure races forward, grabs Uma, and pins her to the ground by the throat, drawing gasps from the crowd.

The mysterious person kneels there for a second before saying in a disguised, masculine, and very chilling, voice, "You kidnapped the King, threatened these people and tried to destroy the barrier around the Isle. If you had, you'd be dead right now."

Everyone stares in shock at this man, in part by his appearance, and also because of his apparent ruthlessness. At the same time, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay recognize that this is the archer who appeared at the coronation.

Uma, wondering what the heck is going on, starts to say, "Who are y-?"

The archer cuts her off by pulling a knife from his belt and holding it to her neck, causing her instantly shut up.

"The peace and people of Auradon are under my protection. You threaten them again, you die," the archer says.

Gasping at this point, Uma asks, "Who are you?"

The archer tilts his side slightly to one side, as if considering her. Then, in a tone that sends chills down everyone's spines, he responds with a single word.

"Prometheus."

Everyone who can see Uma's face can see the fear that instantly fills her eyes. At the same time, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all look at each other, shocked.

Suddenly, "Prometheus" reaches into a pocket, pulls out a dart, and jabs it into Uma's arm.

There are several cries of surprise. Uma cries out in pain, and cries, "Oww! What-what-did you…" As she speaks, her voice becomes more tired, and by the end of those words, she has passed out.

Everyone stares at this Prometheus as he stands up. He turns to Ben and says, "Return her to the Isle. She is merely unconscious."

He then turns and runs up the stairs. When he reaches the top, he stops, then turns back to the crowd. In a loud voice, he says, "This is not the end. The uprising of Uma is only the beginning. Something bigger is coming." Then, he whips an arrow from his bow and fires it into the sky. A cable trails behind it, and a second later, the tip splits open to release a parachute. The wind catches the parachute, and Prometheus goes soaring off into the darkness.

Everyone just stands there, stunned by what just happened. Mal is the one who breaks the silence, as she turns to her friends, and in a tone of shock, says, "He's real."

* * *

**I'll end there. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**So, yes. The mysterious archer, and one of the main characters in this story, is Prometheus. However, his only real similarity to the Prometheus on Arrow is the alias and the outfit. His name, his motivation, and obviously, his alignment towards good or evil, is different here. You'll get some of his story in the next chapter.**

**Well, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and my choice to include my own version of Prometheus. And stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4- Tale of Prometheus

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. This one will explain some of the story behind Prometheus, as well as how the VKs know him, and why Uma was so scared of him.**

**Let's get to it. This is gonna be shorter than the chapters I've written so far.**

**Guest:** I chose Prometheus in part because he's my favorite villain alongside Deathstroke, and Prometheus fit my idea for this story better. There's more reasons, but I can't tell them right now without spoiling the story.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Tale of Prometheus

The day following Cotillion began like any normal day in Auradon. Except for a few people.

Beast and Belle had summoned a meeting, and ordered Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay to attend, as well as Fairy Godmother. The topic was to discuss the events of the previous day, and this mysterious man who called himself Prometheus.

The meeting is taking place in Beast's study at their castle a short distance away from Auradon Prep. Inside the study, everyone is waiting, anxious for the meeting to start.

Finally, Beast walks in. "Alright. Everybody, sit down," he says as he walks to his desk.

Once everybody is sitting down, Beast takes a seat himself. He then looks around at everybody and says, "I'm sure we all know why we're here. We're all here to talk about what happened yesterday. And I don't just mean our unexpected visitor. I want to start from the beginning."

Ben sighs before he says, "It all started the day before. I haven't been very good about noticing and being mindful of Mal's stress and all the pressure she's been under the last few months. Two days ago, I found out she'd been using her spellbook, and I got mad at her. We had a fight, and she decided to go back to the Isle."

Evie picks up the story. "I found out first that she'd gone back. I told Ben, and the two of us went with Jay and Carlos to the Isle to bring Mal back. She didn't want to come back, and then Harry Hook kidnapped Ben on Uma's orders. Mal went to get Uma to release him, but Uma said she wouldn't unless she got Fairy Godmother's Wand."

Carlos pipes up. "I used my 3D printer to make a copy of the wand to trick Uma into letting Ben go. She tried to stop us, but we got away."

"I left my spellbook on the Isle by accident. Uma must have found it, then dove through the barrier like she said and swum to shore. She must have found Ben at some point before Cotillion and used a love spell on him," Mal finishes.

Beast nods, understanding everything. "Alright. That explains how Ben ended up in love with Uma for a few hours. But the bigger mystery is who our strange visitor was that stopped Uma," he says.

The VKs look among themselves, and the gesture is noticed by the others in the room. Beast speaks up and says, "By the look on your faces, I'm wagering you know something about him."

"I guess you could say that," Jay says.

"What does that mean? And what did you mean, Mal, when you said last night, 'He's real'?" Ben asks.

The VKs all look at each other again, then nod. Mal turns to look at Ben, then at his parents and Fairy Godmother.

"We've heard of Prometheus before. Everyone who lives on the Isle has. He's something of an urban legend. Nobody knows where he came from, who he really is behind the mask, how he got so good, what motivates him to do what he does, or really anything about him. According to the stories, he first appeared about 6 years ago. He operates from the shadows, and reported sightings from him are so rare that most of the people on the Isle don't actually believe he exists," Mal says.

"Well, why did Uma look so scared of him?" Ben asks.

"Because. According to the stories, Prometheus is the most skilled warrior the world has ever seen. Not even Oliver Queen, at his height, could match Prometheus. And not only that, he's not like other inhabitants of the Isle. He's not evil. According to the stories, Prometheus acts as somewhat of an underground police force, keeping watch on the inhabitants of the Isle. It would be impossible for him to stop everybody from doing bad things. Instead, he makes sure there aren't any major uprisings, and that none of the villains attempt to break out or do anything drastic. There have been two deaths on the island that were attributed to Prometheus taking out people who could've otherwise caused serious trouble. Most villains, even if they didn't necessarily believe Prometheus was real, feared the possibility he might come after them. Even my mom was afraid of Prometheus to a degree. That's one reason I was slightly hesitant to listen to her and try to steal the Wand. I was afraid Prometheus would catch wind of our plan and come after our parents, or us," Mal says.

"But he couldn't reach you after you left," Belle points out.

"Yes, he could," Mal says, surprising Ben, Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother.

Mal looks at them before saying, "The reason why is another reason why Prometheus is so feared. According to the stories…Prometheus is the only person who lives on the Isle that can pass through the barrier at will."

Ben, Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother all look shocked. Finally, Fairy Godmother speaks up and says, "But that's impossible! Only my wand and the devices I enchanted can open the barrier!"

"I know. But somehow, he can do it. Nobody knows how. There are a lot of theories, but one of the ones considered most likely is that he has some artifact that allows him to negate the power of the barrier enough for him to pass through," Mal says.

"Why have we never heard of this?" Beast asks.

"Because, like I said. Prometheus operates in the shadows. You wouldn't even know if he was here. And nobody on the Isle would want to tell you. That's why his last two appearances surprised me. His appearance at the Coronation was out of character enough. But last night, at Cotillion, when he just revealed himself while knowing it would be on television, goes completely against his character and how he usually operates," Mal says.

"Why do you think he would reveal himself?" Belle asks.

"Well, the Coronation and Cotillion were the only times someone from the Isle escaped from the Isle. And both times, they were after the wand. It could be as simple as Prometheus thinking that showing himself was the only option to stop Maleficent and Uma and keep the barrier intact," Jay pipes up.

"Still, he could've probably done that without actually showing himself. He came out of hiding and revealed himself for a reason. And remember. Right before he flew off, he said that Uma's uprising was just the beginning, and something worse was coming. I think he wanted to warn us, and make sure we could prepare ourselves," Mal says.

"Well, then, he could've given us something more to go on," Ben says sarcastically.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Beast asks.

"I don't know. We still don't know much about him. And even though he's stopped two threats to Auradon, that doesn't mean he's completely trustworthy. Still, I think, for now, we need to be willing to accept him as an ally, and be on alert for this other threat he mentioned is coming," Mal replies.

Everyone kind of sits in silence. None of them feel really good about leaving their security in the hands of someone they don't even know or truly trust, especially when that someone is as dangerous as Prometheus. But for now, they know they have no choice.

* * *

(Forest clearing)

Conner walks into the clearing, taking a moment to just take in the sounds of the night. A moment later, he hears the twang, and whips around to catch the arrow flying in his direction.

He looks at it for a moment before he looks up to see Prometheus walk into the clearing. "You really need to stop doing that," he says sarcastically.

"It keeps you on your toes. That's how you survive," Prometheus responds.

Conner smirks a bit before his face grows serious. "Well, Uma is back on the Isle. But the danger's not over. Any updates on the case?"

"They're almost ready. There's only a few things they still need. I'm trying to stop them, but I still can't either of them. They know I'm coming for them, and they know how to evade me. But they won't for long. Still, I'm worried. If one of their targets is what I think it's going to be, then things are about to get far more complicated," Prometheus responds.

Conner nods. "Do you want to tell King Ben or the VKs? Or even my father?" he asks.

"No. This secret needs to remain between us. I can't allow those two to get any word on how much I'm onto them. I don't need them taking any more precautions than they already are," Prometheus responds.

"Alright, this stays between us for now. But tell me this. If things keep going like they are right now…just how much s*** is going to hit the fan?" Conner asks.

"Let's just say…more than anything that's happened in Star City," Prometheus responds. Conner feels a bit of a chill, knowing full well all the enemies his father has had to deal with in Star City.

"I'll remain in touch. I get the feeling that it's not going to be long before I have to introduce myself to the King and the VKs. When that happens…you'll know things are about to go down," Prometheus says before turning and disappearing into the forest.

Conner stares after Prometheus. He feels like he ought to tell his friends, but knows, for the sake of Prometheus' hunt, he can't risk those two learning anything.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, now you know some of Prometheus' backstory. When we actually learn more about him, you'll get his full backstory. That will also be when you learn who the two enemies Prometheus is hunting are.**

**Now, this story, and the main conflict, is going to draw some elements from other sources other than Descendants and Arrow. Right now, I'm planning on basing some of this story off of elements of the show Once Upon A Time. So, you'll see parts of this story influenced by other franchises.**

**Well, please, please review and give me your feedback, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5- Surprises

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. I thought since Descendants 3 came out on Friday, today was a good day to release this.**

**Now, I may do a sequel to this, which very well might be a variant of Descendants 3, as one or two elements of Descendants 3 will be in this story. Also, this chapter will be a little similar to the opening of Descendants 3. Just thought I'd say that.**

**Let's get down to business. This is the longest chapter yet.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Surprises

Mal smiles as Ben takes her hand. He looks at her and says cheerfully, "Are you ready?"

It's been a busy 5 months since Cotillion. Soon after Cotillion, Evie had gone to the Isle and officially brought over Dizzy. Since then, they have been planning to officially start a program to bring more kids over, a little at a time. As Evie had pointed out, the eventually goal was to hope Ben had said that maybe they should wait to bring Dizzy over until they could start bringing more kids over, but Evie had been too excited at thought of being officially reunited with Dizzy.

And now, today, after several months of planning and a selection process, today is the first so called "VK Day" of the program. Only an hour ago, Evie and a handful of guards had gone to the Isle and had gotten the first four kids to come over. And now, Mal and Ben were about to introduce them.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Mal responds to Ben's questions.

"Alright. Let's do this," Ben says, before he turns and leads Mal out of the doors.

Outside the front doors of Auradon Prep, a crowd has assembled, waiting for this announcement. As soon as the doors open, everyone begins cheering at the sight of Ben and Mal.

Ben and Mal wave as they walk up to a small platform in front of the statue of King Beast. As they step up onto the platform, Fairy Godmother hands Ben a microphone. Ben waves a bit more before he raises the microphone and says loudly, "Hello, Auradon!" He is greeted by more applause.

"Everyone, I am so glad you are all here today. Because today…is VK Day!" Ben announces, bringing on more cheering.

"While many of us were uncertain about my efforts to bring the first four villain kids over, and that included me at one point, I think we can all agree it turned out better than anyone could have imagined," Ben says.

"Especially for you," Conner calls out teasingly, drawing a number of laughs. Ben smiles at that and looks at Mal, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Ben quickly returns his attention to the rest of the crowd. "Now, as you all know, a fifth kid from the Isle was brought over shortly after Cotillion. Miss Dizzy Tremaine!" He points to Dizzy, and everyone applauds the young girl, who is smiling broadly.

"And now, after months of planning and careful consideration, we have finally come to a day that I can see many of you are excited for! VK Day! And now, it seems that our newest arrivals from the Isle are pulling up!" Ben declares as the limo that Evie had taken to the Isle pulls up.

Everyone cheers as the limo pulls up in front of the platform and rolls to a stop. After a second, Evie gets out, to wild cheers. She waves at everyone and steps aside.

"Alright, everyone. It's time to welcome our newest arrivals from the Isle of the Lost. First off, let's introduce Squeaky and Squirmy Smee, the sons of Mr. Smee!" Ben declares. As he says this, two young boys, both wearing glasses, red hats, and gray and white striped shirts and blue jeans climb out of the car. They are greeted by plenty of applause from the crowd. They look a little shy, so Jay and Carlos come over and bring them to the side, staying by them to try and keep them calm.

Now, Mal speaks up and declares, "And next up, we have Celia Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier." A girl with bushy, curly brown hair, wearing a purple, green, and black jacket and matching pants, and holding a set of cards in her hand hops out of the car. She is greeted by more applause.

"And last, but not least, Rico Diaz, son of Ricardo Diaz," Mal announces. A young man wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, with a dragon tattoo on his neck, climbs out. His round of applause is not as loud as the others, as the crowd well remembers the crimes his father committed in Star City before he was stopped by the Green Arrow and his team. But, they are all surprised when Conner walks over and offers his hand. Rico grins a bit as he takes the hand, and Conner, smiling, leads him over to the rest of the gang.

"On behalf of all of Auradon, I say welcome. We are very excited to have you here in Auradon and to be attending Auradon Prep," Ben says. This is met by more cheering and applause.

Ben stops for a moment, then looks at Mal and says, "You know, it was right here, on this spot, on the day that you arrived here, that I met you, Mal. I could have never known, at that time, just how much you would change my life."

Mal giggles a bit and blushes. Ben looks at her and says, "We've been through a lot together in the last year. We've struggled through a lot, but we've made it through. I've always known you were special. But…did I mention, that I'm in love with you?"

Mal giggles, and many smile, remembering Ben's initial declaration of love for Mal at the tourney game. And right on cue, Doug, holding his guitar, begins playing that familiar tune. And Ben begins to sing.

_I met this girl that rocked my world, like it's never been rocked_

_And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_

_I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me_

_But now look at what you've done, you got me down one knee_

And as Ben finishes, before everyone's astonished eyes, he gets down on one knee as he reaches into his pocket. A second later, he brings out a small purple box. He looks up at Mal, who is staring down at him in astonishment, her eyes wide and hands covering her mouth, and he says, "Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever?"

He then opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring, and says, "Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?"

Mal just stares down for a moment as everyone watches intently. Just off to the side, Audrey, who has been watching with Chad, cries out, "No!"

But this cry is not even heard by Ben and Mal, who are temporarily lost in their own world. However, it almost seems to jog Mal, as right after Audrey says this, Mal lowers her hands and says, "Yes!"

Everyone explodes into cheers as Ben stands up and slides the ring onto Mal's finger. The two then embrace as they kiss, amidst tosses of confetti and cheering so loud that several people feel they may go deaf. Right next to the platform, the gang is celebrating. Evie, Jane, and Lonnie are all together and squealing in excitement. Carlos is jumping around and chest bumping with Beast as Belle and Fairy Godmother are wiping away tears. Doug is laughing at his girlfriend's antics as he claps. Jay and Conner are both laughing as they put an arm around each other. Among the news VKs, Squirmy and Squeaky look like they don't know what to think, Celia is jumping up and down, and Rico is politely clapping while slightly grinning.

Finally, Ben and Mal let go of each other and proceed down to their friends and family, where they are instantly enveloped in congratulations. For the two of them, it all feels like a blur.

Everyone is feeling so excited, and the crowd begins to disperse as servants shoo them away. As Mal is being congratulated by Beast and Belle, there is a sudden scream. Everyone goes quiet, as this is not a scream of excitement, but of surprise. Everyone turns towards the sound of the cry, and see that the television camera filming the event, which had not been taken down yet despite the fact everyone else had left, has an arrow embedded in it, and the operator is standing there, stunned. A second later, a dart hits him in the back, and he collapses, unconcscious.

All of a sudden, the sound of a bow firing can be heard, then a sound like something is sliding along something. Everybody looks up and sees a dark shape sliding along what looks like a zip line. Then, the figure drops, landing on one knee on the platform, with hand on the ground to steady himself, and the other arm stuck out to the side, holding a bow. A second later, the figure stands, and everyone recognizes him.

Prometheus.

Everyone stands there, stunned. Like the time after the Coronation and before Cotillion, there had been no sign of Prometheus since he disappeared after stopping Uma. Many people had looked for him, and messengers even went over to the Isle to see if he had been seen there, but there was no sign of him.

Now, everyone stares at Prometheus as he stands there, staring right at Mal and Ben. After a few seconds, he slides his bow onto back, then leaps over the small row of bushes between him and them, landing on his feet just a few feet from Ben and Mal.

"Prometheus," Mal gasps.

Prometheus inclines his head a bit before he says in his chilling voice, "Congratulations on your engagement, but there will be time to celebrate later. A war is coming, and I am here to prepare you."

"What war?" Ben asks.

"What is going on, Prometheus? You showed up at the coronation to stop my mom, then disappeared, then showed yourself on live TV to stop Uma, then disappeared again, and now you show up here? What is going on?" Mal demands.

"Something more dangerous than you can imagine." Mal is surprised. This isn't said by Prometheus, but by Conner.

Everybody looks at Conner. "Conner?" Jay says in confusion.

Conner looks around at them, then says, "I've been in contact with Prometheus for three years. We've been allies, and it was because of me warning him that he came to the Coronation, and that he showed up on the Isle when we were rescuing Ben from Uma."

"And you didn't tell us?" Mal bursts out.

"Yes. Because he told me to keep it a secret. We couldn't risk word of it getting out," Conner explains.

"Why?" Ben demands.

"Because, if it had, it would've alerted our enemies, and a hunt I have been engaged in for over a year would've been set back, and I couldn't risk it," Prometheus asks.

"What enemies? What hunt?" Mal asks.

"I cannot tell you that except for behind closed doors. I cannot risk anyone else hearing it," Prometheus responds.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mal asks.

Prometheus looks at her for a moment, then reaches up and flips his hood back. He then removes his mask before saying, "Because you already do, Mal."

Mal looks stunned, as do the other Villain Kids. Finally, Mal splutters, "Tommy?"

He nods, then looks at everybody as he says, "My name is Thomas Merlyn. Son of Malcolm Merlyn." He pauses for a second, then says, "We need to get to the castle. It's time you know what's going on."

* * *

(Castle Beast, King's study)

"So, you are the son of Malcolm Merlyn?" Beast asks. Standing around him are Belle, Ben, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. Everyone else that had been there when Prometheus arrived had sent off, with a strict order not to talk about what they had witnessed.

Prometheus, or Tommy, as they know now his real identity, is standing in front of them, still wearing his suit, but without the mask. In answer to Beast's question, he nods and says, "Yes, he is my dad. But he means nothing to me. I've always strived to be the opposite of my father."

"How do you know, Mal?" Ben asks.

Mal answers the question. "I've known Tommy for years. He kinda felt like a big brother to me, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. We hadn't really seen him for a few months by the time we came to Auradon."

Beast nods. Then, Fairy Godmother asks, "I have to ask. How is it you are able to pass through the barrier at will?"

Tommy grins a bit as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black gemstone. "This. This is the gemstone from the forehead of the idol used by Damien Darhk. Although the idol was shattered when Darhk was defeated, this gemstone retains some of its power. And magic of the idol is ancient, far outdating even Fairy Godmother's magic. Because of this, and the nature of the magic, the gemstone is not affected by the barrier. So long as I possess it, I am able to pass through the barrier."

Fairy Godmother nods in understanding. Then, Ben asks, "So, Tommy, you said that a war is coming. What do you mean by that?"

Tommy now grows serious. He looks at them all for a moment before he says, "A year and a half ago, I came across a man who had been brutally murdered on the Isle. This man owned many books on magic. When I searched his collection, I saw it had been rummaged through, and pages had been torn from one of the books."

"I began to investigate this murder. And in the process, I uncovered the existence of two warriors on the Isle. Perhaps to mock my choice of name as my alias, they called themselves Orion and Kronos. For a long time, I didn't know what they wanted, or who they were. So, I tracked them. Or, tried to. They knew how to escape detection. And especially how to avoid me."

"It took me many months to discover their plans. Not long before the Coronation, I encountered Orion. We fought, and he escaped, but not before telling me that he and Kronos would bring down the barrier and rain vengeance down on Auradon. After that encounter, I set to work finding out how they planned to do it. With the events that happened at the Coronation, I thought the most likely plan was they wanted the wand too. But something told me it wasn't that simple. So, I kept looking."

"It took me months, but I finally got lucky. I found a spot they had been hiding out, and found the pages that had been torn from the book. And I realized that their plan was even worse than I could have imagined."

"What's their plan?" Evie manages to ask after a moment of silence.

Tommy looks grim as he says, "To re-write reality."

Everyone looks at him, stunned. Finally, Belle asks, "How is that possible?"

"There is an ancient spell, dating back to the early days of magic. If performed correctly, it grants the caster the ability to travel through time," Tommy reveals.

Again, everyone is stunned. "Time travel? That's impossible!" Fairy Godmother exclaims.

"Through light magic, yes. But through ancient dark magic, no, it's not. However, the spell is incredibly complex, and requires many things to be able to work. I was able to memorize the requirements before I was forced to flee the hideout. Thankfully, Orion and Kronos don't yet know that I know what they need."

Tommy pauses for a moment, then continues, "I managed to return to the hideout a few days later and overhear them talking. And I learned what they planned to do with the spell. They planned to travel back in time, to before the villains on the Isle were defeated. They intend, once they have travelled back, to rally the villains under their banner and lead them into battle against the heroes. Once the heroes had been defeated and the lands that now make up Auradon, then they would kill the villains or imprison them so they could rule Auradon unchallenged."

There is silence in the room for a good half a minute as everyone tries to digest what's been said. Finally, Mal asks, "This is really possible?"

"If they get the spell right. With the knowledge of the future, and knowing all the mistakes that the villains made that led to their defeat, it would make sense that the villains would want to follow them, to ensure that they don't make the mistakes they did, and thereby avoid defeat. And Orion and Kronos are fierce warriors. If they caught the villains off guard, it would be easy for them to kill any villain they wished," Tommy replies.

"What is it that they need for this spell to work?" Beast asks.

"The first three things they need are objects that contain the power of three of the great elements: fire, water, and electricity. I recently discovered that they stole Hades' ember several months ago, thereby gaining the artifact of fire that they needed. And, just a few days ago, one of them stole Ursula's necklace from Uma while she slept, giving them the object with the power of water. They are still missing the object with the power of electricity. The most obvious source for that would be one of Zeus' thunderbolts, though I imagine that Orion and Kronos may be hesitant to take on the Olympians."

"But wouldn't they need a way off the island first?" Carlos asks.

"They have one. I discovered a few days ago that they have help on the outside when I managed to corner and fight Kronos. Before he escaped me, he let slip that they have help on the outside. I'm not sure who, though. It could be anyone in Auradon," Tommy says.

"What are the other things they need?" Ben asks.

"One of them is the legendary sword Excalibur. In addition to contributing its power, it is used at the end of the spell to actually cut open a portal through time. The fifth object needed is an object of powerful dark magic. Obviously, there are many such artifacts, and so I believe that will be the hardest to prevent them from acquiring," Tommy says. He then pauses, and for the first time, looks hesitant.

"Tommy? What is it? What's the next thing they need?" Mal asks.

"The sixth thing they need...is the last thing...and what truly makes this spell a work of evil. The last thing needed for a time travel spell...is the soul of a child," Tommy says.

Everyone in the room gasps. "You need to sacrifice a child for this spell to work?" Carlos exclaims.

"Yes. Traveling through time goes against the laws of nature. And so, in order to overcome that, one must commit one of the most horrendous crimes imaginable...the killing of an innocent child. But...not just any child. It must be one born of true love," Tommy says. He then pauses, looking uncomfortable, before he continues with, "I was lucky to be spying on them when they used a spell they had learned to attempt to locate the child necessary for their plans to succeed. And they found one. One not only born of true love, but with powerful magic running through its veins, as well as the blood of kings...the heir of the King of Auradon."

Everyone is quiet for a moment, not quite following. Mal speaks up after a moment and says, "Wait, that can't be right. I mean, Ben doesn't have...an...heir..." She trails off, the meaning of what Tommy just said hitting her. She looks at him in shock, then stutters, "W-wait. I...I'm pregnant?"

Tommy nods. "When they cast the spell, instead of showing a child, it showed you. The only reason for that would be if the child they were looking for is inside you," he says.

Mal just sits there, shocked. Ben is shocked too, unable to move. The silence is broken by a loud, "WHAT?!" from Beast.

Everyone jumps a bit and snaps out of their confusion. Immediately, all eyes are on Mal and Ben. It only takes a moment before Belle splutters, "But how...?"

Ben gets a look of realization, then of embarrassment. "I remember. It happened on Mal's birthday two months ago. We left the party to spend some time alone. And there was a moment, where both of us just felt so in love with each other, and...we couldn't help ourselves."

"We said afterwards we wouldn't do it again unless we got married. But we didn't use protection. I didn't think I would get pregnant because of it," Mal finishes. She sits there for a moment, then begins to beam as she says, "I'm going to have a baby." She looks at Ben, who is now looking at her and smiling too, and says again, even happier, with tears starting to form, "We're going to have a baby!"

Then, Tommy's words return to her, and she suddenly looks horrified. She gasps before saying, "It's my baby they need. Orion and Kronos are going to kill my baby!" Mal then bursts into tears and throws herself against Ben, clutching him and crying uncontrollably. Ben, alarmed by this sudden change and by the fact that the same realization has hit him, holds Mal tightly, trying to comfort her, while trying to calm himself down.

Everyone else is just sitting there in stunned silence at this revelation. Most of them are too stunned to move. Belle, however, moves to sit next to Mal and embraces her as well, trying to be comforting, knowing what Mal must be feeling. Understanding that despite knowing everything that is at risk here, including their very existence, that the only thing Mal is concerned about right now is her baby's safety.

Everyone is surprised a few moments later when Tommy walks over and crouches down in front of Mal, resting a hand on her knee. This draws her attention and she looks at him through her tears. Tommy looks her right in the eyes and says, "Mal, I didn't come here to warn you against the inevitable. I came here to warn you to prepare you. I promise you, on my life, I will fight to my last breath to protect your child. And I promise you, we will stop Orion and Kronos."

Mal looks at Tommy for a moment and slowly nods. "Thank you, Tommy," she whispers before clutching Ben tightly again, no longer crying, but just longing for the safety she felt when she was wrapped in his arms.

Everyone sits there, just watching Mal and Ben embrace, knowing that not only their lives, but everyone's lives, is about to get a lot more dangerous.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Sorry if it felt like I was trying to cram a lot into this chapter. I admit I kinda was.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and for my choice of Prometheus' real identity. I had a reason for choosing Tommy instead of someone else or an OC, which I'll share later.**

**I also hope my choice to include the child of an Arrow villain among the VKs brought to Auradon was a good one. I felt that out of all the major villains of Arrow, a son of Ricardo Riaz fit best into my plans.**

**I hope you like the plot of this chapter, and that the explanation of Orion and Kronos' plan makes sense. It's fairly similar to Zelena's plan in _Once Upon a Time_, which is where I got the idea. Also, just to address this: yes, Orion and Kronos are OC's of mine. However, they do have connections to established characters.**

**Also, quick question. I will have Oliver show up later on, and he will have an ally with him. Who would you prefer: Roy Harper or Slade Wilson? Leave your vote in a review.**

**Also, for a visual aide for Tommy, I honestly imagine Colton Haynes in the role in this story. **

**Well, that's it for now. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Engagement Party

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. This won't be one with action, but it'll serve to get Tommy introduced to the others.**

**Chapters from hereon out may come a little less often for a while, since I'm still working on the exact plot. But, I'll still update at least once every week or two.**

**Guest**: I didn't choose the actor who played Tommy on the show because that actor, Colin Donnell, is in his late 30s, and in this story, Tommy is in his very early 20s.

* * *

Chapter 6- The Engagement Party

Mal sighs a little bit as Evie redoes her hair for the tenth time. "Are you satisfied yet?" she asks.

"M, this is your engagement party. You need to look perfect," Evie responds.

Mal sighs again. It's been a week since Ben proposed to her. Since then, life has gotten very hectic. Knowing that the child Mal was carrying would not be the heir to the throne if born before their wedding, they had decided to hold the wedding just 6 weeks after they got engaged. That way, according to a doctor's estimate, Mal would be just 17 weeks pregnant and not showing too much. Mal and Ben had also decided to wait as long as possible to announce Mal's pregnancy, mainly in hopes of avoiding accusations that Mal had gotten pregnant to trap Ben into a marriage.

A few moments later, Evie beams and says, "Ahh. Done."

Mal stands up and walks over to the full-length mirror nearby, smiling as she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair has been beautifully done, and she's wearing a knee-length light purple dress Evie made for her just for today.

"Alright. Come on, let's go. Ben is gonna be waiting for you," Evie says.

Mal smiles and nods. She and Evie walk out of the room and head down to the lobby of the Auradon Prep. There, Ben is waiting for them along with Conner.

"There's my beautiful fiancée," Ben says with a smile. Mal smiles as she hurries into his arms and gives him a kiss.

"Alright, lovebirds. Let's get moving. I'm driving," Conner says, swinging his keys around. Mal and Ben chuckle as they follow Conner out to the car, Evie bringing up the rear.

It's a short drive to Castle Beast, where the engagement party is being held. Conner, feeling a little adventurous, drives the car right into the middle of the party, doing a few donuts before coming to a stop.

As the car comes to a stop, Mal bends over, on the verge of throwing up. Ben rubs her back a bit, before looking up towards Conner and saying, "Next time you're gonna do that Conner, don't do it when there's a pregnant woman in the car."

Conner looks a little sheepish. "Sorry," he says in an apologetic tone.

Ben waits a few moments to give Mal time to recover, then asks, "Are you ready?"

Mal waits for a moment before nodding. Ben smiles, then opens the door and climbs out before helping Mal out.

Everyone starts to cheer as they see the couple climb out of the car. Mal and Ben both wave as they walk towards a platform. They slowly climb up onto it, waving all the while, before Ben calls out, "Welcome, everybody! Thank you for coming to our engagement party! Mal and I are very thankful for your support!"

Everyone cheers. After a few moments, Ben says, "We'll save any speeches for later. But, for now, we have an announcement. As an engagement present for my wonderful fiancée, I have chosen to bring over yet another VK. A young man who was like a brother to Lady Mal, and a good friend to her friends. Everyone, at this time, it is my pleasure to announce the arrival of Mr. Tommy Merlyn, so of Malcom Merlyn."

There are a lot of a gasps, especially when an SUV drives up, with Tommy standing up through the sun roof. Once the SUV parks, Tommy leaps out and waves a little bit. There is a little applause, but not too much, in part due to the suddenness of this, and also due to the reputation of his father.

After some discussions with Tommy following the meeting a week ago, they decided, to, just in case Tommy was spotted, they wanted a reason for him to be in Auradon. So, they decided to publicly bring him over from the Isle, under the impression of his arrival being a present to Mal from Ben. Tommy had agreed to the plan, and secretly returned to the Isle two days earlier to prepare for this.

"I know this is sudden and unexpected, but I hope you will all help me in welcoming Mr. Merlyn to Auradon and making him feel at home here. Now, without further ado, let the party begin!" Ben declares. Everyone cheers, and the celebration begins.

Mal and Ben make their rounds through the crowd, mingling with the guests. Several heroes from across the kingdom, including Rapunzel and Eugene, Mulan, and Queen Elsa, have come to the party as well. Tommy joins them relatively soon, giving Mal the chance to introduce her friend to everyone she talks to. While a number of the people she introduces Tommy to are a little hesitant and greet him with slightly forced politeness, there are several who greet him openly. Mulan appears to be very welcoming to Tommy, and the two end up talking for a half hour straight.

Near the end of the party, Mal and Ben retake the stage to give their speeches to the guests. Everyone cheers as Ben steps up to the mic.

"Alright, everybody. I just wanted to make a quick speech. I once thought I knew what falling love would be like. My parents had told me many times about how they fell in love, and I'd heard the stories from across Auradon about falling in love, and what you would do for love. One thing I always wondered about was if it really was possible to fall in love at first sight," Ben says. He then glances briefly at Mal and says with a smile on his face, "Now, I know it is possible. And one thing I can say is that no matter how many stories you hear of what it's like to fall in love…it won't prepare you for when it actually happens."

He pauses for a moment, then looks at Mal, beaming. "I love you, Mal. More than I can say. And I couldn't wish for a better woman to be my wife and Queen," he says.

Everyone cheers and applauds as Mal blushes fiercely. Once the applause dies down, Mal gives Ben a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "Thank you, Ben."

She then turns to the crowd and begins to speak. "When I was on the Isle, I never thought about dating. I never saw myself ever finding love. Even when I first got together with Ben, it was merely as a way to accomplish the plan laid out by my mother to get the wand. But, as the time passed, I realized that Ben made me happier than I'd ever been. It was Ben that inspired me to choose good over evil. And it was Ben that finally taught me what love feels like."

She looks at Ben and says, "This past year as your girlfriend has been the best year of my life. And I'm looking forward to many more years with you as your wife." Ben smiles and kisses Mal, drawing plenty of cheers from the crowd.

Tommy smiles as he watches them. If their love is that strong, then no matter how dangerous the situation is, there's hope yet.

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**I felt it was logical for them to officially bring Tommy over, as someone was bound to spot him sooner or later, and it would be better this way. However, the public won't learn Tommy is Prometheus, or even that Prometheus exists, until the end of the story.**

**Also, there will be a sequel to this. I plan for it to include Audrey turning evil like she did in Descendants 3, and working with a major Arrowverse villain. Feel free to leave your suggestions as to who you'd like, as well as other Arrow characters you'd like to see either in this story or the sequel. **

**Well, that's it for now. Leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7- Theft of Excalibur

**Alright everybody. Back with another chapter. This one may be a bit short, but hopefully it'll be a good one. This one takes place three weeks after the last one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest: **I don't plan on introducing too many more kids of Arrowverse characters.

* * *

Chapter 7- Theft of Excalibur

Mal sighs a bit as she walks down the stairs towards the kitchen. Ever since the engagement party, she, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have all moved into rooms at Castle Beast, along with Tommy and Conner. Ben thought it would be best for all of them to be in the same place. Safety in numbers, he said.

It's currently the middle of the night, and Mal is on her way to the kitchen for some ice cream. Over the last week, she's really started experiencing some of the classic symptoms of pregnancy. Her morning sickness hasn't been too bad, but she has experienced a of cravings, particularly for ice cream. And her cravings seem to strike at inconvenient times, particularly in the middle of the night.

As Mal nears the kitchen, she hears a strange scraping sound. She pauses briefly, fear immediately taking her, thinking that Orion or Kronos has come. But, her curiosity and her fierce craving for ice cream wins, and she walks over to the door to the kitchen door. Slowly opening it, she looks inside the room, and relief floods through her to see that the scraping sound is simply Tommy sharpening his sword with a stone while he watches a light-night show on the TV in the corner of the dining room.

Mal enters the kitchen, drawing Tommy's attention. He smirks at her and asks, "Midnight craving, huh?"

"Yeah," Mal admits as she makes her way to the freezer, drawing a chuckle from Tommy. Mal reaches the freezer and opens it, only to discover that the ice cream is all gone.

"What?! The ice cream is gone? There were three tubs in here earlier!" Mal cries. She looks around frantically, then sees Tommy trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Tommy! What did you do with it?!" Mal demands. Tommy is unable to contain himself at this point, and starts to laugh. He sets down his sword, then reaches down to a cooler beside him and opens it. A second later, he pulls out all three missing tubs of ice cream.

Mal glares at him fiercely. This glare has intimidated many other people, including Evie and the others. But Tommy simply laughs.

Mal angrily stomps over and rips the tubs out of his hands. Tommy continues to laugh as she stomps away from him to put two of the tubs away before digging into the third.

Finally, Tommy stops laughing. "Come on, Mal. You know no matter how much I may mess with you, I still love you," he says.

Mal looks back at Tommy, and her anger quickly passes. She sighs and says, "I know, Tommy. It's just these hormones. I know you mean well."

Tommy smiles and returns to sharpening his sword. Mal watches him for a few moments, eating ice cream all the while, before she asks, "Can I ask you something, Tommy?"

"You mean other than that?" Tommy says without looking up, but smirking.

Mal glares at him. "Stop being a smart-aleck," she says.

Tommy laughs for a moment before he sets down his sword and whetstone again and looks up at Mal. "Sure, Mal. What's up?"

Mal looks at Tommy for a few more moments before asking, "What made you decide to become Prometheus?"

Tommy's expression turns from happy to serious very quickly. He leans back in his chair before he answers, "I'm not exactly sure when it started. I'm sure you remember that my dad taught me how to fight from a young age. He tried to educate me in the ways of a villain, just like every other villain on the Isle. But, for whatever reason, I never bought into it. I mean, you'd think that a kid that young would be easily impressionable. And, at some level, I initially believed what Dad told me. But, deep down, I always knew he was wrong. And, as I got older, I realized just how wrong he was."

"As I got into my teens, I knew I wanted to be the opposite of what my dad was. I wanted to be good in every way. I also knew that every villain on the Isle wanted to get off the Isle, and most wanted revenge on the heroes that defeated them. I knew I wanted to make sure that never happened. So, I decided to do what I could to right my dad's wrongs, and become a force to contain the villains and stop them ever escaping. So, I made the decision to become Prometheus. I fashioned my weapons by myself, and continued training. Finally, when I was 18, I finally truly became Prometheus and began my operations as a vigilante," Tommy explains.

Mal just watches Tommy for a few moments before asking, "Did you know all this was going to happen?"

Tommy is quiet for a moment before responding, "Not exactly this. But, like it or not, no matter how hard you try, evil will always rise. You can try your hardest to take precautions, but evil will always find a way to make trouble. I knew it was just a matter of time before some villain would rise up and threaten Auradon. I just never imagined that something this dangerous would end up happening."

Mal just nods. She and Tommy sit in silence, contemplating the dangerous situation they're in.

* * *

(Camelot)

In the kingdom of Camelot almost everyone is asleep. A handful of guards patrol the palace, but for the most part, the kingdom is quiet.

Not too far from the castle where King Arthur resides is a small museum that houses various artifacts and displays from Camelot's history. In the center of the museum is a special exhibit, which holds the legendary sword of King Arthur, Excalibur. Since the kingdoms united to form Auradon, Arthur felt there was little need to carry Excalibur around at all times. So, he decided to place it in the museum, so that anyone who wanted could see the famous sword.

In the museum, there is little security. Only one patrolling guard, and another to monitor the security cameras. However, with the peace that Camelot has enjoyed for years, the security is still very relaxed. The guard monitoring the security cameras has fallen asleep, and the patrolling guard has stopped near the entrance to eat a snack.

Unknown to them, behind the museum, a mysterious figure has just appeared. The figure walks up to the back door, and with a pair of bolt cutters, cuts the bolt holding it shut. The figure laughs quietly as they open the door and slip into the museum.

The figure moves quietly through the back rooms before slipping out into the main part of the museum. Careful to avoid making any noise, to avoid attracting the attention of the guards, they make their way through the exhibits until they reach the center of the museum. There, they enter the exhibit where Excalibur lies.

The figure stops briefly, admiring the beauty of the sword. Then, they step forward. They slowly reach out and grasp the sword's hilt before lifting it off its pedestal.

The figure smiles. "Finally. With this, they will finally be free," they say before turning and walking back the way they came.

It's not until morning when the guard on patrol finally wanders into the Excalibur exhibit, making sure everything is ready for the museum to open. When he sees that Excalibur is missing, his blood chills, and he races to the control room. Bursting into the control room, he startles the other guard awake.

"What is it?" the sleeping guard asks.

"Excalibur is missing! It's been stolen! I'm reporting this!" the other guard says as he picks up the telephone that connects him to the castle, knowing Arthur must be warned immediately so he can pass on the warning.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked the start of this chapter. I wanted to include some humor in this story, and I thought this might be a good time to include a moment between Mal and Tommy.**

**So, the figure that stole Excalibur is Orion and Kronos' spy in Auradon. You won't find out who it is for a while, though.**

**Well, that's it for now. Leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8- Escape from the Isle

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be a bit short, feature a tiny bit of action, and will really set the story into higher gear.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Escape from the Isle

Mal groans a bit as she slowly wakes up. As her eyes flutter open, she sees Ben next to her bed, smiling down at her.

"Well. What a nice sight to wake up to," Mal says with a smile.

"Well. I thought I would share a nice breakfast with my wonderful fiancée," Ben says in a teasing tone. Mal smiles back and lets Ben help her out of bed.

Mal gives him a quick kiss before saying, "Alright. Get out of here quick so I can change."

"I've seen you with less on before, remember?" Ben says with a slight teasing tone.

"Yeah, and how well did that work out for us?" Mal teases back, drawing a laugh from Ben before he turns and walks out.

Mal quickly changes and walks out, where Ben is waiting for her. She takes his hand, and they both walk down towards the dining room.

"You know, I'm really getting used to living in a castle," Mal says.

"Well, I'm glad. Because in two weeks, this will officially be your home," Ben says.

Mal beams up at him. "I can't wait to marry you," she says.

"Took the words right of my mouth," Ben says back before giving her a kiss.

A minute later, they walk into the dining room. Evie, Tommy, and Carlos are all already eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Tommy says as he looks up from his eggs and bacon.

"Morning," Mal responds cheerfully.

Mal and Ben move over to the counter and start prepping themselves some toast and cereal. As they go to sit down down at the table, Ben's phone suddenly rings.

"Oops. Sorry, I'll be just a minute," he says as he walks a short distance away to take the call.

Mal starts eating her breakfast. However, she and the other three are interrupted when Ben suddenly cries, "What?!" All four of them look at Ben, who looks shocked. After a moment, he asks, "Are you sure?"

After listening for a moment, Ben says, "Alright! I'll handle this. You just keep an eye out for the thief."

Everyone looks at Ben, a little confused. He looks back at them, looking alarmed, and says, "That was King Arthur. Excalibur was stolen last night."

Tommy immediately leaps to his feet. "What?!" he shouts.

"Apparently, someone snuck into the museum where it was being kept last night and stole the sword. They were able to evade the guards and the security cameras," Ben explains.

Tommy's expression is deathly serious. "This is it. The person who stole the sword has to be Kronos and Orion's spy in Auradon. And I think this is their escape plan. Excalibur is powerful enough to cut open a breach in the barrier, long enough for them to get out," Tommy says.

Everyone looks at Tommy in horror. After a moment, Tommy says, "I need to get to the Isle. Now! If the sword was stolen last night, the spy may already have made it there."

"I can carry you," Mal says.

"Mal, no! They need you for their plans! And what if becoming a dragon hurts the baby?" Ben says in worry.

Mal hurries to him and kisses him. As she pulls back, she says, "I'll be fine, Ben. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." She then turns to Tommy and says, "Let's go. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Tommy raises off to get dressed in his uniform, while Mal hurries out of the castle to wait for him. It's only four minutes before Prometheus comes running out of the castle. "Let's go," he says.

Mal nods, right before her eyes begin to glow and she begins the transformation. Within seconds, she's turned into a dragon. Mal reaches down with one of her paws, and Prometheus bounds up Mal's leg and onto her back.

"Go," he says. And Mal takes off, flying towards the Isle.

It doesn't take long before Mal reaches the Isle. She swoops down towards the remnant of the bridge right outside the entrance, and Prometheus leaps off her back, landing on the remnant of the bridge.

"Search around the Isle. See is they're trying to escape by a boat," Prometheus orders. Mal roars in answer and starts flying around the perimeter of the Isle, trying to find any sign of Orion, Kronos, or their spy.

It doesn't take long before she spots something near the opposite side of the Isle. Looking hard, she sees a small boat between several rocks, right up against the barrier. She immediately turns and flies back to where Prometheus is waiting.

"What is it?" he asks. She growls a few times as she lands on the remnant of the bridge, stretching out her paw. Understanding immediately, Prometheus again leaps onto her back. Mal takes off again and flies towards the spot where she spotted the boat.

As they fly into view of the boat, a sight meets their eyes that chills them. A figure is in the boat, wearing a cloak, is holding Excalibur, and slicing the sword across the barrier. As the sword slices across the barrier, a small breach opens in the barrier. And waiting behind the breach are Orion and Kronos.

Mal takes a moment to examine the newest enemies of Auradon. Orion is armed with a bow and arrows, and several knives. He's wearing a white uniform and hood, similar in design to Prometheus' suit, and a simple face mask. Kronos is wearing a black suit of body armor, armed with a pair of swords, several knives, and a staff.

Mal roars in anger. But it's too late. Before she and Prometheus can react, the breach opens wide enough, and Kronos and Orion leap through. The hooded figure pulls back Excalibur, and the breach closes a second later.

"NOO!" Prometheus roars. He leaps off Mal's back, landing on one of the rocks beside the boat. He pulls out his bow and draws an arrow, aiming it at them.

"Stop where you are!" Prometheus orders. Kronos and Orion both look at him and laugh.

"Really, Prometheus? You think you can stop us now?" Orion says amid his laughter.

"Whatever you have planned, it sends today!" Prometheus yells before firing his arrow.

In a flash, Kronos yanks one of his swords out and deflects the arrow. Orion leaps towards Prometheus, bow at the ready. Landing on the rock, he and Prometheus begin exchanging blows at high speed.

Mal watches in amazement for a few moments before noticing that their ally is powering up the boat's engine. Mal roars in anger and is about to breathe fire. Before she can, Kronos grabs Excalibur, points it at her, and mutters a brief incantation, sending a beam of energy arcing out from the sword. The energy hits Mal and knocks her flying.

Prometheus notices this and is momentarily distracted. Orion takes advantage of this and hits him in the chest, knocking Prometheus tumbling off the rock. Laughing, Orion leaps off the rock and into the back of the boat. The engine guns, and the boat speeds off.

Prometheus is able to climb back onto the rock. He looks over at Mal, who is struggling back into the air. Then, he turns and looks in the direction the boat vanished. The boat is still visible, speeding off into the distance.

Prometheus growls angrily. He knows now that Orion and Kronos have half of the items they need for the time travel spell.

Things are slowly getting worse.

* * *

"So, Orion and Kronos have escaped?" Ben asks.

Tommy nods. He and Mal had returned to the castle soon after the escape, and just told everyone what had happened.

"Yes. And they have Excalibur. Besides yours and Mal's child, all they need is an artifact of lightning, and an artifact of powerful dark magic," Tommy says.

Everyone is quiet, digesting this information. With Orion and Kronos on the loose, things have gotten a lot more dangerous.

"We need to set as many resources as possible on finding Kronos and Orion. We need to find them," Tommy says.

Ben nods, then looks at Mal, who has been mostly quiet.

"Mal…I know you're probably thinking you failed. But it's okay," Ben says. Mal just nods slightly.

Ben is quiet for a moment before he says, "You know, it's not gonna take long before the public learns about this. Once they do, there's gonna be panic, and they're not gonna ever want to leave their homes. Maybe…maybe we should push back the wedding a bit. Just until things calm down."

At these words, Mal looks up at Ben. "No, Ben. I don't want to wait any longer. Now that Kronos and Orion are free, who knows what they're planning. They could strike at any moment. So long as they're alive, there will never be a better moment. And…a wedding may be a good way to cheer up the public once they hear about Kronos and Orion."

Ben is quiet for a moment, then he nods. "Alright. I get it. You're right. Let's go forward with it," he says. He then walks up to Mal and embraces her, and the two just hold each other.

* * *

**I'll end there. I hope you liked that chapter.**

**So, Kronos and Orion are finally free. Things are gonna start getting a lot more tense. However, next chapter will be the wedding. I was tempted to do a chapter about Mal getting her dress and the bachelor and bachelorette parties, but I don't have experience with that kind of stuff, so I decided to just skip ahead to the wedding.**

**Well, until next time, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


End file.
